


Of Monsters And Little Boys

by lil_1337



Series: Rose Garden [19]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-07-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 22:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/423817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas wish list fic for <a href="http://merith.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://merith.livejournal.com/"><b>merith</b></a>.  The prompt is the song Rose garden by Lynn Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Monsters And Little Boys

Triton screamed happily, a sound of pure pleasure. He stumbled as he ran through the sand; his short legs were strong, but not quite powerful enough to propel him forward fast enough to evade his father's grasping hands. He dropped to his knees, crawling through one of the many child-sized tubes that crisscrossed the playground, but to no avail. With a squeal he was swooped into the air. Up and over Trowa's head. Hanging safely in what seemed to be miles above the ground.

Switching gears from ferocious monster to shuttle pilot, Trowa held the little boy over his head, allowing his son to fly, arms outstretched in an imitation of an airplane. Carefully, Trowa stepped over and around the other children as he crossed the playground, making jet engines noises, to where Quatre was seated on a bench, watching them.

Pretending to sputter and crash, Trowa brought Triton down in a headfirst motion, pulling up at the last moment, and settled him in Quatre's lap. Quatre accepted the offered child with open arms, hugging him quickly before Triton squirmed out of his embrace. The little boy chortled and slid down to stand on the ground. He grabbed Quatre's hand and pulled. "Play, Daddy, play."

Quatre smiled and stood. "That is the best offer I've had all day." Catching the look and raised eyebrow on Trowa's face Quatre eyed up his husband, "from someone who is not your Poppa."

Triton captured Trowa's hand and began to back up, taking Quatre and Trowa with him. When they were standing on the grass he let go. "Poppa is a monster." Triton announced imperiously, point at Trowa. "Poppa is a monster." Taking Quatre's hand he started off across the grass so Quatre was forced to follow him. "Run. Poppa will eat you."

Quatre looked over his shoulder and grinned. "We wouldn't want that now, would we?" Easily keeping pace with his son, Quatre trotted across the grass, knowing it would take Trowa no time to catch them.

Making growling noises, Trowa again captured the little boy, swooping him into the air before blowing a raspberry on this stomach. Triton squirmed, giggling, as he pushed at his father's face. "Tickles, Poppa."

"I'll save you." Quatre rescued Triton, swinging him in the air and then around in a circle. Flying him low, close to the ground, he collapsed onto the grass with the laughing child beside him. On his other side, Trowa gracefully lowered himself down to lie next to them.

Leaning over, Trowa softly kissed his husband. "I think its time to head home for a nap." With a smirk he added in a voice low enough for only Quatre to hear. "If you're a good boy the monster just might eat you."


End file.
